


You're Bluffing

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Interrogation, Ship It Challenge, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: An interrogation results in plans for a very interesting evening between two very powerful women.





	You're Bluffing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Today's theme for the Ship It Challenge was the ship that's popular in the fandom, but you just don't see it. I have chosen to write SwanQueen. I'm not against this pairing and writing this story has allowed me to see the chemistry that these two share, however I will continue shipping the pairs that I have come to love in the fandom. I do hope that the SwanQueen fans enjoy this little drabble!
> 
> This story is self-betaed, so please don't point out any glaring errors. I will correct them when I have time and I have a chance to get this to a beta.
> 
> Title: You're Bluffing  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: SwanQueen  
> Summary: An interrogation results in plans for a very interesting evening between two very powerful women.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> No clue where this one came from, but I do hope you all enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"They say I'm a traitor."

Emma rolled her eyes as the sob story began. She had heard this story a million times before by a variety of people she had the pleasure of interrogating. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing, but there were times that being the Sheriff had its perks. One of the perks was the joy she was getting right now. Interrogating the Mayor of Storybrooke.

"Maybe I am."

Regina took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched the Sheriff carefully. This was starting to get ridiculous. It was as though someone had painted a bullseye on her head and everyone in town was out to get her. It wasn't right. She was the only reason they were all alive anyways.

"All I know is that I did what I had to do. For  _my_  son," the mayor remarked, lowering her arms from her chest to rest them on the table. Let's see what she has to say about that, she thought to herself proudly.

Emma took a deep breath and met Regina's glare with one of her own. This wasn't her first stare down by someone who felt entitled by the position of society that they held, and she was certain that it wouldn't be her last. Now came the waiting game. Her favorite part.

If Emma played her cards just right, then she wouldn't have to say anything at all. Regina would incarcerate herself. All that would be left would be getting a signed confession and locking her away. Never looking back as she threw away the key.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Reging grumbled, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the smirk that appear on Emma's face. "Don't you think that smirk you're wearing is a tad bit unprofessional for the Sheriff of all people?"

"I was smirking?" Emma laughed. "I hadn't realized."

"Maybe you should be more aware of what your face is doing,"Regina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. She shook her head in disgust. "Someone in your position should know better than to show any kind of emotion when you're at work. Maybe I should appoint someone else to your job…"

"I wouldn't be so quick to think you still have the power to appoint someone to my job. It would do you well not to forget which side of the table you are sitting on Madam Mayor," Emma replied, quirking her head to the side, shaking her head as she laughed. "The evidence just keeps piling up against you. Almost as if by magic every time I turn around, I find something else incriminating you to the point of impeachment."

"You're bluffing," Regina scoffed, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Emma mirrored her glare once more. "I don't bluff."

Regina tossed her head back with a laugh. "What's this so called evidence you claim to have against me then? Let's see it."

As if on cue, Graham appeared in the doorway of the interrogation room. "Here were those files you wanted, Emma."

"Thanks, Graham," she said, turning to him with a smile and happily taking the files from his hand. "I'll be done here shortly."

She dropped the files on the table and shoved them over to Regina. "Take a look."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Emma watched as Regina cautiously reached across the table and flipped the top file open. Inside she found a note.

_Join me for dinner?_

Quirking her brow, Regina looked up at Emma and found a smile waiting for her. A small smile played at her own lips as she raked her teeth over her lower lip. Slowly she lifted herself from the chair and walked over to where Emma was standing.

Tentatively she placed on hand on her hip and brought the other to cup her cheek. Regina closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips to Emma's, allowing the hand on her waist to find purchase against the small of her back.

Emma's hand found rest on Regina's waist as she pulled her close, deepening the kiss briefly before the pair pulled apart. Resting her forehead against Regina's, Emma sighed happily. "So is that a yes?"

Regina nodded before pressing her lips once more to Emma's. "What time should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up at eight."


End file.
